The Story Of Redwall In A Journal
by Speshul One
Summary: A new start to the Redwall books. Mathias encounters rats, a friend that dies from protecting him and a family bond he's never really felt before. Please RR!
1. Chapter 1

The Story Of Redwall In A Journal Chapter 1 

I'm Mathias and today was terrible! My family, housemaid Mary and I were eating our lovely berry pie, when an army of rats and their leader busted into our house. Every rat had a lit torch in their hand and started to throw the torches all over the house. Before I knew it the house was up in flames. I could see my parents at the table with rats scaring the pee out of them. I was surprised by intense heat and a loud and wicked laughter. I turned around and there was the leader with a torch in his hand. He told me if I didn't tell my family to leave he would kill all three of us. I guess he didn't see Mary. By then he was scaring the pee out of me too. Especially with his black eye batch over his eye and his matted fur with little bald spots every here and there. He repeated his threat, and then I was tugged back and thrown over, what could only be Mary's big badger shoulder. She ran out of the house as fast as she could and I could see and hear the leader shake his fist and swear he would find me and kill me when he did. I had no clue why he wanted me though. I was a poor little mouse that had nothing valuable except for the dream of being a hero. My parents were left behind and the farther Mary and I got away from the house, the fainter the sound of my parent's screams of pain got. It hurts to know that I will never (most likely) ever get to see my mum and dad again. Mary ran down to a tree and set me down. I asked her why she saved me and not my parents, and she replied that she was hired to protect _me_ and to clean the house. I think my parents made a good choice hiring her since she's a badger and my family and I are mice. Also, journal, you're probably wondering how I got you so I could write this down. The answer is that I've always kept some paper and a pen in my pockets at all times so now I'm writing on the only possession I have (besides my clothes) under a shady tree. Tomorrow we can't head home so we'll probably go to the Redwall abbey where the other mice and critters will keep Mary and I safe from the terrible rats. Mary is napping and I believe I will now stop writing and take a nap just like Mary.

---Mathias


	2. Chapter 2

The Story of Redwall In A Journal Chapter 2 

As I awoke this morning I realized that pine needles from the tree was not over my head. In the place of the pine needles was a roof. I wasn't the only one in this building; there were other mice or critters that looked like they were injured or sick. I thought that this must be the hospital. A mouse came over to me and said, "Glad your awake Sir Mathias. Do you need any service at all?" I wanted to know where I was so I asked her and she said that I was at Redwall Abbey. I was shocked, so shocked that I was speechless. "Is there a problem Sir Mathias?" she asked me. There wasn't a problem, I was just happy, she said she understood, but that I wasn't going to be so thrilled in a couple of minutes. I had no clue what she was talking about. It was then I noticed that Mary wasn't there. Where was she? Maybe she was helping in the kitchen, because she loved to cook. I saw Father Abbot heading for me. I thought though that he couldn't be coming to talk to me. I wasn't an important mouse. I was a peasant mouse. Yet he still came to my bed. He introduced himself and the mouse that was helping me (her name is Cornflower). Sorrow filled both of there eyes for some strange reason. I couldn't figure out why they were so sad. It frustrated me. I couldn't handle it, since I'm such a curious mouse. Finally I had to ask what was going on. Father Abbot took a deep breath and out spilled the problem. He said that Mary was, was, dead. Again I was speechless. All of a sudden it was as if I had lost the ability to talk and think. The only thing I could do was cry. Cornflower must have had to change the sheets on the bed five times, and each one she changed was soaked with salty tears. My parents are gone and now Mary is gone, I have no one left. My eyes were red and swollen (not that I could see the redness because of my fur); I had to go to sleep.

I awoke with a start. This room I was in was different. I was lying on a bed made of nicely polished redwood sticks from Mossflower Woods. There was a table made from the to of an acorn that had been sanded down. It had to be a dream it just had to. I never would've thought that Father Abbot would let me stay in a room so beautiful. I looked at the table once more and saw two things: a journal (Cornflower of Father Abbot must have seen my writing from yesterday and decided to give me a journal) the other thing was a letter. The letter said to Mathias on the front. I thought for a second that maybe it was from those terrible rats but how would they get in here? I opened the letter. It was from Mary! I said:

_Dearest Mathias,_

_By the time you get this letter I most likely will be in heaven. You probably want to know why this is so. Well, I awoke to a "loud there they are", it was the critters from Redwall. They said that a mole had spotted a house up in flames and he saw a badger and a mouse escaping from the house full of rats. The mole reported this to Redwall and Constance the badger (she's really nice if you haven't met her) and a couple other warriors went to look for us. Right as they picked you up and started taking you to Redwall the rats appeared over the horizon. They charged and attacked. Constance and I kept them back only until you were out of sight. We then let them passed us only they beat me up until they thought I was dead. Ha ha, but they didn't kill me I survived and wrote you this note. I hope you got it._

_Love,_

_Mary_

I took a lot of energy to process this. Mary saved my life and gave her life in the process. This tiered me too much. I 'm sorry but I have to go to sleep. I'll write tomorrow.

---Mathias


	3. Chapter 3

**The Story Of Redwall In A Journal**

**Chapter 3**

Today I got to go fishing with a mouse that speaks an old native language as well as our animal language. I haven't learned his name yet. It's a little confusing. But the fish we caught was huge! It was enough to everyone in Redwall Abbey. Many critters couldn't believe that I caught it because I was so small. Everyone at the Great feasts (which I learned we have regularly) had a plate full of fish and some creatures even got seconds. My stomach was soooooooo full when I was done, and back at home we never had enough food to be able to have that feeling because we were poor. Cornflower complemented me on my catch and even though everyone else did to, her talking to me means a lot because I kind of like her. All the children during the feast played games and told stories or listened to stories from Father Abbot. Constance the badger (she's really nice just like Mary said) would wrestle with us and tell jokes that would make us roll on the ground laughing with tears in our eyes, because they were so funny. I really enjoy it her because at my old house I never really had any friends, I was more of a quiet type. Yet here I feel as if I've known everyone before. Everyone here is a big family that cares about each other.

As Constance was taking me back to my room I saw a tapestry on the wall. And in the middle was a mouse warrior, with rats all around him. He was battling them to keep Redwall safe. I want to be just like him. I was about to ask Constance a question about the mouse warrior when Constance said "I'll tell you tomorrow Sir Mathias. Right now it's late and time for bed". I was tired and my eyes were starting to get heavy. I was funny when I got back to my room. I realized that I hadn't thought about Mary much today so I took this time to think about her and pray that she and my mum and dad will look down on me, to keep me safe. Right now my eyes are basically closed it feels as if a brick is attached to each of my eyes, so I think I will go to bed now.

---Mathias


End file.
